4kingdomsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Earth
Earth, formerly known as Cecilia, is one of the gods of the realm. She is in charge of Farir, and consumed the Star of Peace (and later, the Star of Perseverance in Arc 1). Background 'Before 4Kingdoms (Arc 1)' Earth was born Cecilia, and raised in a kingdom with a loving family. She was the youngest of her siblings and she was often ignored by them. She grew up loving nature and all that was within it. She loved and became loved by the animals and she was often away in the forest. When her father found out that she was alone in the forest, she was kept under guard and was seldom allowed into the forest. She tried to escape many times, but was always caught before leaving the castle. She became very distant from her family in her teenage years, but no one seemed to notice. One day a prince from another land came to the kingdom. She was somewhat rejected by the other princes and princesses, and she took pity on him. They developed a romance and for the first time since Cecilia was young, she felt loved. Their romantic life was short, and the young prince named Daniel was soon taken back to his kingdom, which he despised, against his will. Cecilia was once again alone. Once she was older, she needed to marry and since Daniel had been taken home, she was married to the prince of a neighboring kingdom named Tobias. The night before their wedding, however, Daniel appeared to Cecilia. He had become a god and adopted the name End, and, having left his kingdom, wanted to be with her again. They slept together, but Cecilia still wed Tobias in the morning. End disappeared, and Cecilia and Tobias lived a happy life together. As a result of her one night with End, Cecilia gave birth to triplets with blue skin; a boy named Calvin and a girl named Desdemona, and a second girl named Sedna, who was stillborn. Cecilia became very clingy and sought to never again lose anything after she had previously lost everything. Unfortunately, after a time, Tobias mysteriously fell ill and died. Left alone with her children, Cecilia raised them as best she could, showering them both with affection. Many years later, while meditating in the woods, a star fell into Cecilia's lap. It told her to consume it, and it would make her a god as End had become. She did as it said, and she became a goddess, taking on the name Earth. Years after that, Earth assisted her son and daughter in imprisoning End in Lunestra after the latter destroyed many towns under Richard's influence. 'In 4Kingdoms (Arc 1)' 'Death (Arc 1)' Earth was possessed by Richard and killed End, who was the first casualty of the end of the world. Richard then possessed End's body and killed Earth, making it seem like she committed suicide. 'Before 4Kingdoms (Arc 2)' Earth's life before becoming a goddess was mostly the same as in the previous timeline. However, she did successfully give birth to all three of her children, and so raised Ocean as well. She, along with Ocean, was killed 1000 years before the start of Arc 2 by End, which led to his imprisonment in Lunestra. 'Appearance' Before godhood, as Cecilia, Earth had red hair and green eyes, and skin slightly darker than her lover End. She wore a green top and green skirt with a green and gold circlet. After becoming a goddess, Earth retained her hair and eye color, but her skin turned into wood. She wears a slightly simpler green top and skirt, and replaced her circlet with a flower crown. 'Personality' Earth is a kind soul, and has a love for nature and family. She is generally a pacifist, and tends to be the peacemaker between her family members. In Arc 1, Earth lost her immortality temporarily and consumed the Star of Perseverance to regain it. As a result, while keeping her kind demeanor, Earth also gained a bit of self confidence and refusal to be put down by others. Category:Goddess Category:Person Category:Character